


The big Blue

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: FLUFF AND ONLY FLUFF WTF, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame awesome work, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Nines is with Gavin since few and he felt like an object in his life. He wants to make him happy and think having find the right way. But taking something from the past isn't maybe a great idea with someone like Gavin Reed.../ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork





	The big Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Hi people!  
> This fanfiction is inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork (yes, again. I have no life and way too much project to do that but still ~)
> 
> I also have dislexya and english is not my native language so I hope I didn't write too much unreadable thing. I wish you a good reading!

They were partners in work for three months and in life since two. The first day Gavin had asked him to sleep with him, Nines had been surprised. He couldn’t sleep. He could go on standby but for him, it was a big waste of time. Though, he had quickly understood he could work while Gavin slept in his arms.

The mere idea was a good thing because Gavin seemed to sleep better since he was sleeping in his arms and … strangely, he was feeling better too. He loved to have Gavin on his chest and, since he worked fast, he could even enjoy looking at the slightest inch of his face. He knew him more than by heart and still, he loved admiring him, loved the tiny sounds he made when he was dreaming, enjoyed being able to be there to ease the nightmare without waking up him.

And at the same time, as he worked fast, as he had seen every inch of his face and knew his sleep cycle perfectly, the nights became a long time with nothing to do.

Slowly, he had started to search everything about Gavin…

He wanted to know what he didn’t know about him. He wanted to know him like he had always been a part of his life instead of being the Plastic Prick they put in his way. He often asked himself if Gavin loved him or if he stayed with him for … well for a lot of reasons. Having a robot-partner had a lot of advantages. _A lot._

He wondered…

He didn’t know if he could push Gavin to love him as much as he loved him but he could maybe make him happy?

Nines watched Gavin as he was lying on him, one hand grabbing his top, the second on his pecs. He slid his fingers in the ruffled hair and smelled his coffee perfume, getting amused because the Detective was actually drooling on him while dreaming. He wondered what he was dreaming of. He wished he could jump in his dream and share them… His fingers moved a bit and brushed the dark circles under his eyes. Even when he slept, that didn’t seem to erase them. Maybe because he didn’t sleep enough?

He wished he could help him to sleep even more instead of finding him falling asleep in his seat at work, in the middle of the night, or in a sofa with files and tablets around him.

And he said he was working all the time?

He watched back Gavin’s old Instagram account. When Gavin became an adult, with a job taking every second of his time, he stopped filled him with stupidities and Nines was a bit sad because he loved what he could see there. Reading the legend of the photographs, he felt like he was discovering him in another side. And at the same time … he was exactly the same for him. Because he loved him, because he had learned everything about him, second by second, being at his side. And when his face seemed to be closed and without any emotions, in fact, he was feeling too many things for him. He pressed his lips against his temple before looking Instagram again, his LED yellow as the images were casting from his hand…

 

 

Brushing his teeth, Gavin was preparing coffee while Nines was doing the breakfast. He watched the man with his boxer on and nothing else. A tiny smile appeared on his lips seeing him yawning.

“Good night?”

“Yeah.”

“I was wondering about something?”

“Hm?”

Gavin spat in the sink and wiped his mouth with his hand.

“When your mom broke up with Mister Kamski, where did you go?”

“What?”

Gavin turned toward the Android, frowning.

“Your mother was Kamski’s second wife, right? But they didn’t stay a lot together, am I right? You left from another house and from them, once again. Where did you live then?”

Gavin smirked and walked to him, folding his arms. “You should stop stalking me, you freak!”

“I’m not stalking you.”

“No, you’re certainly doing worst, weirdo. Give me those eggs and go prepare yourself, Tincan!”

“Where did you go to the College?”

“That’s enough, Nines! What the phck is goin’ on?!”

“I…”

Nines saw something in his face. Anger? Did he push on a subject Gavin didn’t like? It was hard to know because Gavin started to post less and less on his Instagram. He could imagine things but not knowing them… And that was the ‘problem’ because Gavin said only what he wanted on his Social Network Media.

“I just want to know you better?”

Gavin sighed and passed his hand through his hair.

“My mother and my dad didn’t get along very well. They broke up and we went to my aunt before getting to an apartment. As soon as I was able to leave the house, I went to the Police Academy of Detroit. Wanted to help people. From there, I took a tiny room in downtown, it was expensive as phck and I had like two rooms? Bathroom and the other. I stayed there for seven years then got this. Happy?”

“Yes. Thank you for sharing.”

Gavin unfolded his arms and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks for the eggs.”

He took them and walked to the coffee machine. As he poured a mug, he frowned.

“In fact… I went to Elijah’s few days between College and Downtown. Just time to find.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Gavin yawned again and Nines wanted to offer him to sleep tonight but he knew Gavin wouldn’t want to sleep before two or three days.

At least.

He will have him doing nap here and there…

 

 

Three days later

 

He was tired. Really tired. The case was bigger than he thought and he almost didn’t nap. Which made him really tense and he wouldn’t be there, climbing the stairs, if Fowler hadn’t force him to get out. He wondered why Nines didn’t have hit him to make him fall asleep…

Uh … where was Nines? He didn’t see him much lately.

God, he was tired. And why he was climbing the steps instead of taking the lift? He was so dead…

Tired, exhausted, he pushed open the door of his flat. He wondered if he’ll take a soup before going to bed. And maybe a shower? He didn’t eat for three days except for coffee.

And then, in the entrance, he stopped.

In the armchair, facing the entry, next the sofa, there was a big shark, half his tall, just waiting for him and looking him with big black eyes.

“What the phck is that?”

“It’s Sharkie, your best friend since you’re seventeen.”

Gavin turned his head to Nines who cooked from the kitchen separated from the living room by a half-wall. It was quite open.

“What?”

Nines put down the spatula in the pan and he walked to the living room.

“You don’t remember?” he said.

“I’m phckin’ tired.” Gavin walked to the armchair and knelt on the floor, pressing his finger on the nose. “I don’t remember.” He pressed his head in the shark and groaned.

“You won’t fall asleep there? I made you hot dog.” Nines approached the Human. “Gavin?”

He crouched next to him and sighed a bit.

He was already asleep.

 

 

Nines couldn’t let Gavin sleep on the floor so he brought him in the bed but the man didn’t even really wake up. He groaned and then fell asleep again. Nines even undressed him and slid in the bed with him, hugging him like ever without him moving and realizing anything.

It was almost frightening.

But Gavin was just asleep and he could feel his breath and his drool on his skin.

As he slept, he watched other pictures, being sad that Gavin didn’t remember. On those images, Gavin was always with the shark and he always put a legend about his ‘Best friend in the World’. You could see him with the plush around like a child, even in the College the last time he took a pic on Instagram…

Nines searched for the shark everywhere in Gavin’s house and, not finding it, he went to the College, asking for it. That looked stupid but his lover was working all the time, never stopping, and he wanted him to remember a time when taking a break was okay. Where he thought differently. He wanted to bring him back innocence, the innocence taken away by crime and horror a Detective could see in his life, and he also wanted to see him happy. As happy as he was in the pics…

It was stupid.

Stupid to go everywhere to have it…

He sighed, looking at the pic where Gavin showed his new buddy for the first time. He had been hit a lot and his nose was broken so Elijah offered him a big plush to comfort him and the love story started this day … and yesterday, Kamski said to him how he got those scars, how his mother beat him in the past. Maybe he just brought something bad from the past, memories?

Maybe that was the reason Gavin played the dumb?

Or he really forgot his best friend? After all, it was sixteen years before. Humans had the tendencies to forget things…

He sighed and turned his head to watch Gavin. His lips moved to kiss his hair.

And he got hit by a Gavin jumping suddenly.

“Sharkie!”

Gavin jumped out of the bed.

“What?” Nines said, looking him run away from the door.

“SHARKIE!!!” he heard from the living room.

Nines came out of the bed and the room to see Gavin jump on the armchair and the plush he hugged.

“Sharkie! I thought I had lost you! You’re there! And you’re even more beautiful than before! Look, your fin is sexed again!”

Nines blinked, his LED becoming yellow.

“You’re still soft!!”

Gavin pressed his face in the plush and what he said what almost not understandable but the Android was sure he had said “And you’re smell so good.”

“You remember him, then?”

The cop pushed out his head and cleared his throat, sitting in the armrest.

“Since when you’re there?”

“A moment,” Nines replied.

He walked to him as Gavin passed his fingers around the caudal fin.

“I thought you didn’t remember him,” the RK900 said, in a low tone.

“I never forget him. He was my best friend! But one day, I just didn’t find him back.”

Nines was a bit surprised because of the previous scene. Though, Gavin was really exhausted. Maybe he was so tired he couldn’t even remember this old plushie? He wouldn’t be that surprised, to be honest. He rubbed his nose, still hurting a bit, with a tiny smile.

“I called your brother. You forgot him in his house when you went to your room in Downtown. He said you didn’t have a place to keep him so he kept it but when he moved on to Belle Isle he forgot it in the attic. Well, he guessed it was what has happened. I searched for it in his old house, a family lived there and let me look, and since I didn’t find it I went to Elijah’s house. There, he let me look absolutely everywhere.”

Now Gavin understood why he saw him so little the last days.

“But you have cases to work on at the precinct?” he said.

“That wasn’t as important as finding Sharkie,” Nines replied.

Gavin was dumbfounded and he hugged the plush.

“It’s a plush, what are you saying? It’s not more important than people being killed or worse.”

“Seeing how much you’re happy, it was really much more important.”

Gavin’s heart missed a heartbeat and he blinked, watched him, hugging even more the plush.

“I also cleaned your plush and also repaired what needed to be repaired.”

“Why did you do that?” Gavin whispered.

“I wanted you to be happy and saw in your Instagram you loved him so much.”

“That’s weird now!!” Gavin jumped on his feet and walked to Nines, holding the shark in his arms. “But that’s the cutest and most beautiful thing someone had ever done for me.”

Nines caressed Sharkie’s head then approached his forehead than Gavin’s. The man brushed his lips against his.

“You’re making me happy,” he said before kissing him softly.

The Android replied to it with softness and love. Gavin pressed a bit against him and Nines took him under the thighs.

“You need to sleep more. The cuddles will be only done in the bed.”

“Okay! Sharkie sleep with us, right?!”

Nines smiled, seeing him so happy and he kissed him again. “With pleasure,” he whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to have reading!!  
> I didn't put the link before to keep the surprise for those who doesn't know the masterpieces but here we are!! https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1084575335176421378
> 
> Please, go showered Luscious WhiteFlame of love in their tumblr account or twitter account! (@snppd_C) (and you can also come hang out in my twitter if you wanna (@Angelscythe))


End file.
